Call of Juarez: Gunslinger
Call of Juarez: Gunslinger is a Western themed first-person shooter video game set in the years of 1880-1910. Developed by Techland and published by Ubisoft, it is primarily a downloadable title. The game was released in North America on digital distribution platforms Steam, Uplay, Xbox Live and Playstation Network on May 22nd, 2013. A retail version for the PC was also released at the same time.'' Call of Juarez: Gunslinger features Silas Greaves as the protagonist. See the review here. Gameplay Gunslinger features an XP and upgrade system. Also, things like Concentration Mode and other older gameplay mechanics is back and can be upgraded. New gameplay mechanic to dodge lethal bullet, known as Sense of Death, is presented. The game also features Arcade Mode where the player can try to get the highest score as possible. Duel Mode is also included. The game also have "Nuggets of Truth" collectibles that provide factual information on the real-life characters, locations and events. Arcade 'Classes' *Gunslinger *Ranger *Trapper 'Maps' *Apache Territory *Bull's Head Saloon *Coffeyville *Gold Rush *Grand Valley *Iron Springs *Lincoln County *Missouri Swamps *Guadalupe Canyon *Stinking Springs Story Mode levels Each episode pits Silas Greaves against a different gang of outlaws (with the exception of the Billy the Kid levels where he fights alongside the outlaws again townsfolk and deputies) based on real life historical figures from the wild west era. The title of each level is a reference to a western or spaghetti western movie. *'Episode I: Billy the Kid''' *Once Upon a Time in Stinking Springs *A Fistful of Hot Lead *'Episode II: The Cowboys' *A Bullet for the Old Man *Gunfight at the Sawmill *'Episode III: The Innocents' *The Magnificent One *'Episode IV: John Wesley Hardin' *Be Quick or Be Dead *'Episode V: Grey Wolf' *Dances with Renegades *'Episode VI: The Dalton Brothers' *They Call Me Bounty Hunter *Bounty Hunter is Still My Name *'Episode VII: The Wild Bunch' *Not so Great Train Robbery *1:30 to Hell *'Episode VIII: Jesse James' *Death Rides a Steel Stallion *Without Forgiveness *'Episode VII: The Wild Bunch Reprise' *The Good, the Bad and the Dead Characters * Silas Greaves * Roscoe "Bob" Bryant * Dwight D. Eisenhower * Jack * Steve * Molly * Jim Reed * Grey Wolf * Johnny Ringo * Jesse James * Frank James * John Wesley Hardin * Billy the Kid * Kid Curry * George Curry * Butch Cassidy * Sundance Kid * Curly Bill * Pat Garrett * Henry Plummer * Bob Ollinger * Old Man Clanton * Emmet Dalton * Bob Dalton * Grat Dalton * Minor Characters - A list of other, more minor characters in the game. Weapons *Dynamite *Gatling Gun *Quickshooter *Ranger *Rifle *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Sawed-Off Rifle *Shotgun *Six-Shooter *Tomahawk Secrets For a full list of secrets, see the Secrets article. Achievements/Trophies For a full list of achievements, see the Achievements/Trophies article. Trivia * The events of the game span thirty years, the longest in the series. * Currently, it is the only game in the series where the player does not visit locations from previous games' campaigns. * The first game to have settings in Wyoming, Montana, Kansas, Missouri, and Colorado. * Newspapers can be found in various places, on closer inspection, they are the same newspapers found in Dead Island and Call of Juarez: The Cartel. * The first game in the series where the player does not have visible legs in first person (One screenshot supports the idea that Silas does have a first person model, but the black "widescreen bars" most likely hide it). * The first game in the series in which the player does not physically visit Juarez, Mexico or the surrounding area. * The first game in the series to feature only one playable character. * It would appear that the developers intended to leave the factual basis of Silas' many stories up to the interpretation of the player. * Concept art revealed that African-American characters were originally going to appear in the game. Category:Games Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger